Hierarchy
by Freakkofnaturee
Summary: Human beings in a mob. What's a mob to a king? What's a king to a god? What's a god to a nonbeliever?


**A/N: Just a quick oneshot based off a photo that I saw on Tumblr. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing of the Legend of Korra.**

* * *

_Human beings in a mob._

The group gathered around as the man stood on a platform in front of them, yelling into a megaphone. He was getting the word out about the revolution, which intrigued many. It brought many people over, benders and nonbenders. Many people who were curious as to what he was talking so passionately about.

It seemed like a silly thing to some, mostly the benders. The man was talking about equality and how benders were the reason behind the lack of justice and fairness in the city. The benders couldn't comprehend it though. Nonbenders were just as guilty of crime and sin in the world as the benders were. Equality wasn't about whether you could bend or not, it was just the kind of person you were. Anyone could cause trouble and mayhem, not just benders.

That meant nothing to the protester though. He just kept shouting at the crowd, telling about this big movement and how it was going to change the city. He explained how a new leader was coming to claim the city and change it into an image of peace and equality.

Many people began to scatter away, thinking only of how the man was crazy and talking about nonsense. One guy who nobody knew about couldn't change the way the city was. It would take a lot more than what the man was saying that his leader would do in order to get what he wanted.

_What's a mob to a king?_

Tarrlok walked by the park, turning his head just enough to see the crowd that had gathered in front of a protestor. He shook his head before continuing on his way to City Hall.

The revolution was a crazy idea, and would never evolve into anything, but he had to stay on his toes. No matter how much doubt he had in this whole thing, it was turning the city against its true leaders. They were all questioning the council members and whether they had the power to stop this new leader, this Amon guy. Many thought not, but Tarrlok was going to prove them wrong.

He had a plan that he was beginning to put into action. Not only would it help in bringing down Amon, but it would reinstall the idea of the power that benders possess. No matter what these nonbenders were saying, all the power was with benders. They could do things regular people couldn't, and that made them special. They deserved better than the nonbenders.

But of course, Tarrlok couldn't let the city know that he thought this way. These thoughts were his secret way of thinking. As a council member and a man of power, he had to put on a façade for the people of Republic City. He had to help find ways to bring peace to both groups of people, even if he didn't believe that equality should exist between the two.

That's where his plan came in. It would dissolve this revolution plot, and bring together strong benders in the process. He even had the Avatar on his side. His plan was foolproof and would work one hundred percent, he was sure of it.

_What's a king to a god?_

Korra looked around at all the people gathered at the press conference that was taking place at City Hall. There were plenty of news reporters and radio hosts there for Tarrlok's announcement of his task force. With the revolution on the rise, the task force was a big step for the people of the city and everyone wanted to know the details of it.

Korra wasn't even completely sure why she was doing this. She didn't trust Tarrlok, she hadn't from the moment she met him. But she had seen Amon's power first hand. He really could take a person's bending away, and that scared her. She couldn't imagine the fear and pain that benders and former benders were experiencing. She didn't know any other way to be involved in stopping Amon, so this was her only choice.

Her gaze bounced from person to person, but Amon's face kept popping into her head. That mask that hid his true self was constantly reappearing in her thoughts. She woke up from nightmares seeing that mask, and got nervous whenever she thought of it. She sighed and turned her attention to Tarrlok, who was now motioning her over. He was happy that she had joined his task force. Aside from her being a strong bender and a good asset, she was great for publicity too. Having the Avatar on his task force just made it seem all the better. But Korra didn't quite believe that.

She put on a smile for the city as she walked over to Tarrlok, going up and standing right next to him. The city thought she was on his side completely, but she was here only to bring Amon down, and for no reasons of Tarrlok's. She was here to help the people of Republic City, not the councilman.

_What's a god to a nonbeliever?_

Amon looked into the blue eyes of the Avatar. Terror and fear were masked in them as she stared back at him, unable to look anywhere else. He grinned from behind his mask. The benders from his rally showed fear everywhere they went in the city, and it was rewarding to see and hear about, but seeing fear in the Avatar almost made him laugh. It was humorous how terrified the benders were of him, and how much the nonbenders worshipped him. He was their savior, and would bring them peace.

He was just a person like anyone else though. He held so much more power though, enough to make even the Avatar scared. The Avatar was thought of to be the most powerful person in the world, but not anymore. If she was scared of him, he figured that meant he had the most power.

But he didn't care. The Avatar was nothing. She could possess the same power as him, but she still wouldn't scare him, because she wasn't fighting for anything. Sure, she helped people and brought balance to the world. That was all a joke. The Avatar only helped those who she saw in trouble, but what about the trouble happening in the shadows, behind the scenes? Those were the people who needed to be stopped. Those were the victims who needed to be saved.

That's who he was here for. That's who he was going to save.


End file.
